Letters from War
by Rini-Rose
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi can't wait for their baby to come home. Starts sad, ends great! Implied SasuNaru. Based off the song Letters from War by Mark Schultz.


Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino were the proud parents of a bouncing baby boy. He had sunshine blonde locks, cerulean blue eyes, three whisker-like scars on his cheeks, tan skin, and was the happiest baby possible, always smiling and gurgling. As he grew he had a knack for hurting himself and getting in trouble, but he was a brave child. It took nerve to climb to the top of the tree and try to fly out of it, to yell at the big kids who teased another toddler.

He was brave and willing to go the extra mile, so it was no surprise when he grew up and went into the army. He had talked about it for years, and no job suited him better. Before Iruka knew it, the little boy he had raised had left the nest and went off to fight for everything he loved.

_She walked to the mailbox  
>on that bright summers day<br>found a letter from her son  
>in a war far away <em>

Iruka smiled as he took the letter from the mailbox, seeing it was from none other than his baby boy. Turning, he ran inside, yelling, "Kakashi! Get down here!" as he rushed past the stairs.

Said white haired man stumbled down soon after that, yawning widely and Iruka took a moment to admire the beauty of his uncovered face. "What is it 'Ruka?" Kakashi mumbled, sitting on the sofa beside him.

"A letter from Naruto!"

"Read it out loud."

_He spoke of the weather  
>And good friends that he'd made<br>Said I'd been thinking 'bout dad  
>And the life that he had<br>That's why I'm here today  
><em> 

"_Dear Daddy and Papa,_" Iruka began to read. "_How is everything back home? Is everyone alright? How are you two? Have I missed much? I'm writing to you to tell you I'm okay, and I plan to stay that way!_

_ The weather here is nice; it's warm and sunny, where the nights are slightly cool. It's refreshing, not as stuffy as it is normally. You know how people get around a war zone! Speaking of people, you should see all the people I've met! I finally have friends, people who don't hate me because of what happened to my birth parents. They see the good in me!_

_ There's Kiba Inuzuka, a loudmouth brunet who I have deemed my secondary rival. He's very energetic, and funny, kinda like a second me! Then there's Shikamaru Nara, a real lazy man who can sleep anywhere, but he's really smart! His best friend is Choji Akamichi. NEVER CALL HIM FAT. Kiba and I learned that the hard way._" Both parents smiled at that. "_Then there's people like Sai, (who's an __ass __jerk!) Kankuro and his younger brother Gaara. (Who had the same type of childhood as I did! But without people like you two. I'm making it my mission to make him smile for the first time since he was a child.)_

_ Then there's the famous Sasuke Uchiha, my rival! He's tall, dark, has a pole up his __ass__ butt, and thinks he's so cool. The girls just fall all over him! It's annoying! But I can see what they like . . . he is very pretty! He can be nice when he wants to be, and chivalrous, kind, and sweet . . . Daddy, Papa, I think I'm in love!_" Iruka laughed, happy that the love-bug had bit his son finally.

And that the end he said  
>You are what I'm fighting for<br>It was the first of the letters from war

"_But you know what? While I'm out here, fighting, it's not for the country. Sure, that's a part of it. But really, I fight for you two. You took me in and protected me. Now it's my turn. I love you guys. Love, Naruto._" Iruka finished the letter, smiling a soft smile.

"He definitely sounds older, doesn't he Kakashi?"

"That's our boy." Kakashi replied with a smile. Iruka moved to the table, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen, before sitting down beside his lover and partner.

_She started writing  
>You're good and you're brave<br>What a father that you'll be someday  
>make it home<br>make it safe _

_She wrote every night as she prayed_

Dear Naruto,

I'm so relieved your okay. We worry about you, Kakashi and I. Our little boy grew up and was gone before we knew it, and I just wish we had been able to have more time. You are so brave, out there on the war front, protecting everyone. You're a special boy Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha huh? Sounds like a keeper. We trust your judgment, but just make sure you stay happy, or Kakashi and I will have to have a talk with him. Your friends sound wonderful, and I'm happy that you feel as if you fit in somewhere.

I'm so excited for the day when you can finally come back home to us, safe and sound. Bring the Uchiha with you, alright? Hurry home, we miss you, and pray for your safe return every moment of every day. We love you son.

Love, Iruka and Kakashi

"He'll be okay 'Ruka." Kakashi smiled, holding his now crying lover, kissing his temple. "Naruto may be an idiot, but he's a brave idiot." Iruka laughed softly, and then clutched Kakashi tighter, leaning up to kiss him.

_Late in December  
>A day she'll not forget<br>Oh her tears stained the paper  
>With every word that she read <em>

"Iruka? Mail's here!" Kakashi called from the kitchen, smiling as his lover flew out the kitchen door to run to the mailbox. With a chuckle, he sipped his coffee and continued to read his newspaper.

Pulling his boots on and wrapping his coat around his shoulders, Iruka walked down the snowy path to their mailbox. It was December, nearing Christmas and he had not received word from Naruto since his last few letters. It was cold, but Iruka was just happy that the day was somewhat nice and the sky was clear. He opened the mail box and pulled out an envelop, smiling before realizing he didn't know the person's handwriting.

Moving inside, he sat beside Kakashi, frowning. The letter was addressed to himself. Opening the letter, he began to read. His eyes started to water, and a lone tear fell down his cheek before Kakashi was at his side, letter in hand. His showing eye widened, before closing in pain. And the letter read:

_Kakashi-San and Iruka-San,_

_ My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I knew your son. _

It said "I was up on a hill  
>I was out there alone<br>When the shots all rang out  
>And bombs were exploding<p>

_We were in the midst of battle. It was insanity, loud and catastrophic, people falling down left and right dead. Yet we pressed forth, we were following orders. But then everyone was gone. I was completely alone, an easy target. And I got shot, in the leg, leaving me incapable of movement. I was done, and I knew it. I was ready to face death with courage and strength._

And thats when I saw him  
>He came back for me<br>And though he was captured  
>A man set me free<p>

_But then there was one man. He didn't leave me behind. He shouted for the others to go ahead, he ran back to save me. I remember him lifting me up, off the bloody ground. He made certain that I would live. He took me to lower grounds, hiding me in the rumble rock, and he smiled. It was Naruto._

And that man was your son  
>He asked me to write to you<br>I told him I would, oh I swore  
>It was the last of the letters from war<p>

"N-Naruto . . ." Iruka whimpered, turning his head into Kakashi's shoulder as he cried, feeling the softly shaking body. "O-Our baby . . ."

"It'll be okay. It has to." Kakashi murmured, feeling the tears that slide down his own cheeks. "It has too." Iruka shook his head, letting out a sob as he pushed away, his hand shaking as he wrote a letter addressed to Naruto.

_And she prayed he was living  
>Kept on believing<br>And wrote every night just to say _

_Dear Naruto,_

_ Be safe son. Come home soon. Don't you dare leave us, you have so much to live for. We need you Naruto! I need you!_

_You are good  
>And you're brave<br>what a father that you'll be someday_

"Iruka." Kakashi whispered gently, trying to pull the brunet into a hug. Iruka just shook his head, continuing his letter.

_Naruto, you will grow up and be a wonderful person. Adopt children, get married. You can't give in, promise me. You're such a brave boy Naruto, I'm so proud of you._

_ Love, Iruka and Kakashi_

_Make it home  
>Make it safe<br>Still she kept writing each day_

Sighing softly, tears beginning to fall again, Iruka took solace in his husband's arms, crying freely as he clutched the shirt before him.

"M-My baby . . ." He cried. "No, w-why?" Kakashi just assuaged him as best he could, rocking him and trying not to cry anymore himself.

Naruto had to be okay, he was always okay. He was the boy who bounced back. He'd get hurt, then he'd fight twice the amount to get out of a situation or to defend others. He was never restrained, never held back. He was an unstoppable force, they had to believe that. Because if they didn't have that, what did they have?

_Then two years later  
>Autumn leaves all around<br>A car pulled in the driveway  
>And she fell to the ground<em>

It was fall. Pumpkins, multiple colored leaves, and Thanksgiving were on the horizon, along with Halloween. The only prayers that'd be sent as the next year began would be that their son returned. There had been no correspondence from Naruto at all, or any of his friends since the first year. Now that it had been about two years, Kakashi was slowly losing hope, while Iruka stayed vigilant.

He wrote every night and sent a letter each morning, in hopes one would find its way to their baby. He would tell Naruto everything from how he missed him and to come home soon, to how their everyday life is. Kakashi had once mentioned the uselessness of these, and had slept on the couch that night while Iruka cried himself to sleep behind their locked bedroom door. How his heart was breaking, the nightmares he had each night.

"Kakashi! I'm going to go put out some laundry and check the mail box, will you come out with me?" Iruka called, a basket of wet laundry propped up on his hip. Kakashi appeared at the doorway, following his lover outside with a the little orange book in front of his nose. "Honestly, I can't imagine why you like that book so much."

"Its art."

"Its porn."

"And the difference is?" Kakashi smirked as the brunet rolled his eyes before starting to string up the clothing. They sat in an amiable silence, before hearing a car driving up the long driveway to the house.

"Are you expecting someone Kakashi?" Iruka asked, puzzled. The silver haired pervert didn't respond, his eye widened in something akin to horror. "What?" Iruka turned around and felt his heart thud painfully, his chest constricting. "No . . . They must have the wrong address . . ." He dropped the white shirt he'd been clutching, shaking his head.

The car was small, black, and somber. To a military son's parents, it was a car you never wanted to see. A car and an image of death that you prayed each night wasn't going to happen. The driver stepped out, conversing with the passenger before taking off his hat and moving towards the couple.

"No!" Iruka cried softly, falling to his knees, his hands over his face as he began to sob uncontrollably. How he wished it was a mirage, a bad dream! "K-Kakashi!" Said man quickly shot to his lovers side, an arm around him. "T-This is a dream right? Please say it is!" Kakashi just shook his head slowly.

"It's not Iruka . . ."

"No its not, believe it!" The two looked up, to see a blinding grin.

_And out stepped a captain  
>Where her boy used to stand <em>

"Papa. Daddy." Brilliant, long blonde hair fell into bright blue eyes. Skin the most tan it had ever been. A tall, lean boy stood before them, his smile wide and white, his eyes swimming with tears. He was practically the same. A little thin, his cheeks slightly hallowed out. He had three scratch-like scars adorning his cheeks now, ones that didn't look completely healed over yet.

He wore the uniform of a captain, many awards and badges, his clothing pressed to perfection. He stood with ease, his spine straight and with that of unconscious military posture. He looked older and seemed wiser, but hadn't lost that mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Naruto . . .?" Iruka's voice rang with wonderment.

_He said "Mom I'm following orders  
>From all of your letters<br>And I've come home again",  
>He ran in to hold her <em>

"I'm home." Naruto smiled, a tear sliding down his jaw line. "I never break a promise, and I never give up."

"You're here." Kakashi smiled. "About time kiddo. You always were dumb. Getting captured, pathetic." Naruto's cheeks puffed up in anger, eyes ablaze already.

"Shut up, ya old pervert!"

"How original."

"You think you're so cool with your gravity defying hair! Well, you're not!"

"Haven't heard that one before." Kakashi's voice dripped with playful sarcasm.

"Naruto." Naruto stopped short in his reply to look at Iruka, whose eyes shown with tears, cheeks flushed in happiness. "My baby." Naruto took one look at his papa and started to cry again, hurrying to hug him with all his might.

_And dropped all his bags on the floor  
>Holding all of her letters from war <em>

"I got your letters. I read them every night," Naruto whispered, head buried in Iruka's shoulder. "I'm so glad to see you.

"Welcome home Naru, welcome home." The three hugged for a moment, savoring the very emotion that slid off them all.

_Bring him home _

"Dobe."

Naruto blinked before grinning again, slowly pulling out of the embrace to set his stack of letters on his duffel, turning to face a dark haired _man._

"Papa, Daddy, this is Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded to them, and was surprised when he was embraced by a brunet.

"Thank you Sasuke." Iruka smiled. "For your letter telling us what happened.

"Don't thank me for bad news Iruka-San." Sasuke muttered, pulling away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be Teme! But if you ever get shot again, don't make me have to save your skinny white ass again!" Naruto wrapped his arms around the Raven with a smile.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe."

_Bring him home _

Iruka laughed and clapped his hands. "I'll get a wonderful dinner started! Kakashi, call everyone! We're going to have a welcome home heroes party!"

Kakashi chuckled and did as he was told.

_Bring him home_


End file.
